


Cactus juice and kisses

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How do I tag?, If you can count cactus juice as a drug, It's a fun drug, Katara is just so done with them, M/M, References to Drugs, So Sokka has him try it, Zuko's never had cactus juice before, and they both have interesting trips, but like, two idiots in love, which I guess it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Sokka notices that Zuko's been pretty stressed lately, so he gets them some cactus juice to help them both unwind and have some fun.Inktober Day 28: Float
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Cactus juice and kisses

“Try some of this.” 

Zuko looked up from the memo he was reading as Sokka plopped down beside him, shoving an unmarked bottle in his face.

“What is it?” Zuko replied a bit suspiciously, smelling the contents of the bottle. It didn’t smell like anything in particular, but knowing Sokka, he still didn’t trust it.

“Just a little cactus juice,” Sokka said nonchalantly, stealing the bottle to take a big swig, and then handing it back. “Try some.”

“What does it do?” Zuko stared uncertainly at the bottle. If he knew Sokka, which he did, this cactus juice didn’t do anything good.

“Only good things.” Zuko gave him a knowing look, and his boyfriend threw his hands up in defeat.

“Ok, fine! It’s hallucinogenic water from a cactus in the Si Wong desert. I had it imported because the last time I had it, it was a fun high and with all the stress you’ve been under, it seemed like you could use some fun.” 

“Um…” Zuko replied slowly, his brain still trying to process everything Sokka had just said. “You can import stuff like that? And wait, what do you mean ‘the last time you had it’?”

“You can import just about anything through the black market.”

“Black market?! Sokka, you can’t-” Zuko’s interjection was just off with a finger to the lips and a shush, but he groaned as he put his head in his hands. The Fire Lord’s boyfriend couldn’t be trading things on the black market, especially not suspicious liquids.

“Anyways,”Sokka continued, “as I was saying, it wasn’t hard to find. But the last time I had was during the war after we had visited Wan Shi Tong’s library. Appa had just been stolen by sandbenders so we were trapped in the desert without any supplies and we were almost out of water, but then we came across a cactus, so obviously I drank from it.”

“And it got you high?” Zuko guessed.

“Yup. It was very thirst-quenching though.”

Zuko sighed and put down the paper he had been reading. 

“I’m gonna have to try the cactus juice, aren’t I?”

“Yup,” Sokka said again brightly, taking another big swig before passing the bottle to Zuko, who sipped it a little more carefully.

It’s taste wasn’t strong at all, for which Zuko was grateful. He never did enjoy the harsh bitterness of most liquors. In fact, the cactus juice didn’t taste like much at all. It reminded him of normal water, but perhaps with the slightest hint of grass.

“So, how long til this stuff starts to work?” Zuko asked as he handed the bottle over to Sokka.

“I’m not sure,” he replied with a shrug, taking another drink then passing it back to Zuko. “Probably not too long though.”

They continued passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty, which didn’t take long. From there, it was just a waiting game until the high hit.

And apparently, Sokka’s estimate of ‘not too long’ was pretty accurate.

“Woah…” Zuko said slowly, not even five minutes after they had finished the bottle. “I feel like I’m floating…”

“Me too,” Sokka giggled, throwing his hands up high in the air and leaning back into Zuko. “It’s like I’m floating on a cloud.”

“This is so weird,” Zuko whispered, more to himself than to Sokka. He was staring intently at his hands, as if noticing them for the first time. Sokka was seemingly mesmerized by the flickering light of a candle in the corner.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own worlds, until Sokka broke the silence.

“Is this your first time?” Zuko nodded as his gaze shifted to meet Sokka’s deep blue eyes. The cactus juice was definitely having a stronger effect on him, so Sokka just hoped that there wouldn’t be any major crises in the Fire Nation until his high had worn off.

“I’ve been drunk before, but never high. Didn’t know it felt this good…” Zuko trailed off, still studying the man sitting before him. Sokka returned his gaze just as intently, seeing lightning flash through golden irises. 

Then that lightning expanded outward, arching and glowing around Zuko’s body like an electric halo. It was hypnotizing. Beautiful. Powerful.

“You look really good,” Zuko continued, his voice barely a whisper, but still enough to snap Sokka back to reality.

The lightning gradually faded to the background as Sokka focused his attention on Zuko’s words. He didn’t know what Zuko was seeing, but it couldn’t have been nearly as beautiful as what Sokka had just seen.

“Can I kiss you?” 

With a nod, Sokka crashed his lips into Zuko’s. Two bodies becoming one in a fiery ball of passion and love, drifting through the sky. 

How long they stayed like that, neither knew. Both too lost in the other’s beauty to notice the world passing them by.

However, it seemed like the world had other plans.

“Spirits!” Sokka heard his sister’s disgusted voice screech. This brought him back to reality and they snapped apart instantly, both breathing heavy. Katara was facing the door with her hands covering her eyes.

“Zuko’s needed for a meeting,” she explained, still not turning around to face them. Sokka could see the heat of embarrassment rising on the back of her neck.

“Mmmkay,” Zuko replied, slurring his words just slightly. 

At that, Katara turned around. Taking in the sight before her - most noticeably, the empty bottle, her eyes settled on Sokka with a glare.

“What did you do to him?” 

“I-uh-I may have given him some cactus juice,” Sokka admitted a bit sheepishly. 

“You did what?” Katara exclaimed angrily. Then she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You know what, this isn’t my problem anymore. I can’t deal with two idiots on cactus juice again. You-” she pointed a finger at Sokka’s chest “-can explain to the roomful of advisors why the Fire Lord can’t meet with them now. I’m done.” And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving them alone again.

Sokka watched her retreating figure, blinking hard to clear his vision. His high had mostly worn off, but it still looked as if his sister was sparkling. 

“Why was your sister floating.” Zuko leaned in close and whispered the question in Sokka’s ear, as if Katara could hear him. Sokka only sighed.

Maybe they’d just make it up to Zuko’s advisors later.

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out a little weird towards the end and I'm not really sure what to make of it to be honest. I'm not unhappy with it, but I'll admit it's a little strange. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
